Do I Know You? Laviyuu
by AnimeFreak4343
Summary: Kanda wakes up in a rave club, confused and without memory of why he's there.


**Laviyuu.**

**Happy fest, guise.**

How he got to a rave club in the middle of town, he didn't know. Kanda was only as aware of things as he needed to be, the music was far too loud and it hurt his head, though the pain cleared his mind for him to think clearly. He sighed and pushed him self up from of the floor, when the room started spinning and he stumbled back to his cozy little spot next to the wall on the floor, and fell over. He clutched his hand to his head and let out a moan of pain while dragging himself to sit against the wall. The cold stone felt good though his thin white button-up shirt and he relaxed his tense shoulders. It was crowded in the club, but it looked like no one had noticed him yet. He was thankful for this, he didn't like people. The music playing didn't help his head, and the lights moved and were bright. He looked down at himself.

"Che." He was in complete disarray. His white shirt had stains of unknown substances, the buttons undone a few down, his jeans looked like he'd been kneeling in mud, his hair was down and out of his ponytail, making him covered in a veil of blue-ebony. At least what he was wearing made it clear he was not female, that'd probably get some heads ripped from their necks. He rubbed his eyes and made a movement as if to get up again, but this time, someone pushed him back down.

"Baka! Get your hands off of me!" Kanda shouted at the unknown figure.

"Whoa, easy there. I'm just trying to help; you look like you've been though hell and back. How did you even get in here?" The voice above him might have been soothing if not for the overly loud music; he had to shout. Kanda jerked away from the hand on his shoulder and pinched the bridge of his nose with its thumb and forefinger of his left hand, furrowed his eyebrows, and slumped back down. Kanda dared to open his eyes and look upon the man who was being more of an annoyance than helpful.

The sight in front of him shocked him. He knew the bright green eye staring him down only a foot away. He couldn't place where, but he knew it. Bright red hair stuck up in spikes and fell over to one side of his head, while a black bandana held the spikes in place, and under that lay a small nose, an eye patch over his right eye kept him from looking to nice, but also added mystery. As soon as the realization hit he was so close to him, Kanda jerked back and banged his head on the wall again, causing another moan of pain to escape his lips.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Kanda shouted loud enough to where a few of the moving bodies from the dance floor flinched away from his voice.

"Relax, it's me, Lavi. Calm down…" The name Lavi rang a bell to him. He couldn't remember anything though, up to about… three months ago? Maybe four.

"Fuck!" Kanda groaned again and tried to stand up, this time there was an extra pare of hands trying to help. Once he got up he pushed away the hands and pushed himself up against the wall to steady his movements. Kanda clenched a fist in his ebony-blue hair stared off into the distance; trying to remember _something_, anything. This man, Lavi, he sparked some memory.

"Do I know you?" Kanda asked the red-head with a scowl dancing across his face. Lavi, however, reacted like cattle to the question. Confused and not understanding.

"Do… you know… me? I'm your…" He stuttered. "I'm your boyfriend." He reached out and set a on Kanda's arm, but he didn't care enough to swat it away.

"_My what?_" He yelled again. Kanda's face referenced shock and kept it there, with maybe a little blush rising to his cheeks. Lavi flinched away, then calmed himself and replaced a hand on Kanda's arm while moving his other hand to Kanda's neck.

"Shhh, you're okay. There's no need to yell, just keep calm. I think you have amnesia. It will probably go away in a few days. Let me see your head…" Kanda, too shocked to do anything else wise, complied with Lavi's gentle tug on his neck and twisted his head. Lavi gently pulled aside his lover's hair and examined his wounds. "I think you're going to be fine. What happened to you?" Lavi put a finger under Kanda's chin to make him look him in his eye. The green eye glowed and is marked with concern, and something else under all that. Kanda brought himself out of it and pushed Lavi away again.

"I don't remember anything. Che." The rave club drowned out most of what he said to Lavi, but he heard the 'che' and knew Kanda was okay. For now, at least.

"Kanda…" At the sound of his name, He knew Lavi wasn't lying. He said it sincere, and with more affection then Kanda was used to. He looked the red-head in the eyes.

"What?" He asked, a little less harsh. Lavi delivered one of his winning smiles.

"I'm getting though to you." Lavi said though his smile.

"Che. So you know how to say things. I still don't know who you are." Kanda let the cold tone slide from his voice, so it seemed a little less hateful then the words themselves. Kanda had to admit, he was resisting the urge to try and kiss this man, like he probably had a hundred times before. He kept eye contact with Lavi, his hands were at his sides and his facial expression seemed to be a mixture of worried and sincere.

"C'mon, Yuu-chan. Don't be a hard-ass." Lavi moved towards Kanda again, Slowly, like he was approaching the lion cage at the zoo, and did want the lion to think he was trying to attack it. He slipped and firmly into Kanda's, who flinched, but didn't protest—much. Lavi cautiously caressed Kanda's cheek, and Kanda flinched away again, but immediately leaned right back into his hand. At this point, Kanda's fascinated by a speck of dirt on the ground, and his usually pale cheeks are bright pink with a blush. "Hey." Lavi said; He wanted Kanda's attention back. Kanda composed himself and scowled at Lavi, but as soon as Kanda turned his head back around to look at him, Lavi took it as his chance.

Lavi managed to capture Kanda's mouth with his own and send waves of shivers down Kanda's spine. Lavi smiled into his lips and tried to pull away; he wanted to relive their first kiss—Kanda didn't remember it. Kanda slid his hand up Lavi's stomach, his chest, then his neck in an effort to hold him I'm place and keep their kiss going. It wasn't in anyway offensive to Lavi, he had just hoped he could keep it simple, because, after all, they are in public. Kanda's entire frame shook and he was obviously nervous. Of course, he did just wake up on the floor of the club looking like a mess; he was probably cold and tired. All of a sudden, Kanda jerked back and looked horrified with himself. Again, his head hit the wall, which almost knocked him out.

"Are you okay?" Lavi shouted at him, the music just got louder. Kanda inhaled sharply and rubbed the back of his head.

"I need out of here." Was all he said. Lavi understood and secured Kanda's hand a lead him though the crowds of people. Kanda clutched Lavi's hand i_hard_/i. He wasn't used to so many people dancing all around him, and he was sure he'd get lost in this sea of movement of he let go. Lavi weaved in and out of the crowd with expert skills. And elbow here, a shove there. Every once and a while he squeezed back, just to let him know he had him. It only took them about two minutes to get out of the crowd, but it felt like longer to Kanda. Lavi busted open the door to the ally and the fresh air was remarkably cool and soothing.

Lavi shut the door behind Kanda and turned back around to him. Kanda looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"How did you even get iin/i there. It's a 21 and over club. Last I checked, we're both 18." Lavi remarked at him. Kanda gave him a blank look and sighed in annoyance. "You're really hard to love, Kanda." He told the shorter man and wrapped his arms around Kanda's waist. "But I love you anyway."

"Che." He replied and gently pushed Lavi's arms off of him. "You're one to talk. So far, I've bashed my head into a wall twice because of you. And, not to mention I don't remember you, and you're not helping much to gain that back." He snapped.

"Okay, let's start with this then." He made a hand movement between the two of them. "Us. We started about two and a half months ago. I met you in a club much like this one, but it wasn't as loud and didn't have far as many people. Your friend dragged you. Lenalee? Remember her?" Lavi started explaining.

Kanda thought for a moment. Lenalee. Yes, he did. She was his only friend in high school. He nodded.

"Okay. Good. So, she dragged you there with a few of her friends and you didn't really want to be there. So you left. Walked straight out the door and literally into my arms. I thought you were a girl. I said 'hello there miss' and you about tore my face off. I kept pestering you, making you annoyed in my attempts at flirting. Someone shoved you directly at me, and our lips met. You were outraged. I fell in love."


End file.
